Dark History
by Kylie Dilston
Summary: When Suze and her family travel to a castle in Scotland for a wedding, Suze has to deal with a few ghosts who have other things on their mind than moving on to the other side.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jenny Carroll.. I'm only borrowing them! (please don't sue me… =0)  
  
Authors Note: Okay this takes place before the whole revelation about Suze's powers and such so I guess it's pre- Darkest Hour. The title the story has now probably won't be the actual title. I'm still working on coming up with one. I hope you all like it.. this is all I have so far, as soon as I can I'll be posting the next chapter. Please review, it keeps me going!!  
  
Dark History – Chapter One : Air Sickness and a Chat in the Lavatory  
  
Kyra Dilston  
  
What a way to start off my summer vacation.  
  
"Who'd have thought?" I heard my stepbrother Dopey say as I eyed the small paper bag in my hands. "Big, bad, Suze gets *air sick*."  
  
'Air sickness or no, one more comment about my bolting to the airplane lavatory,' I thought. 'And that child is gonna' get a nasty kick in the shins.'  
  
I picked up my small carry-on bag and began searching through it for the package of Dramamine I'd packed. Next time I'll definitely remember to take it beforehand. I swallowed the pills with some of the watered down Diet Coke the stewardess had brought nearly an hour earlier. I checked the time again and did some quick math in my head. So far I'd been on the plane for two hours. That left a total of twenty hours more to go. Three and a half until the next connecting flight.  
  
Where am I going that takes 22 spankin' hours of flight time to get there, you ask?  
  
Why, Scotland of course.  
  
Hmph. I still don't see why I couldn't have just stayed home while everyone went to my new step-uncle's wedding. I mean, I've never even met the guy. To make things worse, the castle were staying in – yes, you heard right, I said *castle* – is rumored to be haunted. Which means that instead of getting a break from the whole mediator business while I'm on this 'family vacation', as my mother oh-so-quaintly put it, I'll probably have to help some lost spirit over to the other side.  
  
"You feeling any better yet, Suze?" Doc, my youngest stepbrother asked from the seat to my left. On my right was Dopey and behind us sat my mom, Andy, and my other stepbrother Sleepy. Of course their names weren't actually Doc, Dopey and Sleepy. Those were just the nicknames I'd given them.  
  
"Not much," I said. How long did that Dramamine stuff take to kick in anyway?  
  
In case you were wondering how my family was suddenly able to afford a trip for six to Scotland, which is by no means cheap, well, that Uncle I've never met happens to be marrying one of the wealthiest female writers in North America. Calla Burgess was born in Scotland and moved to the U.S. when she was twenty. She and Uncle Darren met a couple years ago at a convention and really hit it off. Since most of Calla's family still lived in Scotland, it had always been her dream to get married there.  
  
"Suze?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said, not looking up from the package of Dramamine I was inspecting. Only two left. Definitely going to need to buy more for the trip home.  
  
Let's see, it had a list of uses, directions, warnings, instructions on how to open the package…  
  
I grumbled. Where's the thing about how long it takes to work?  
  
"Susannah??"  
  
"What?!" I snapped, looking around me for the source of the voice. Doc glanced up from his book on Scottish history and arched a brow.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Suze?" Dopey asked.  
  
"Who called my name?" I countered, then stopped short, wondering why I didn't recognize the voice immediately.  
  
"Nobody," Doc said. "Are you feeling all right, Suze? Maybe the altitude sickness is getting worse. Of course, I've never known hallucinations to be a symptom of air sickness."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. I'm sure I just imagined it."  
  
Glancing around me I found the source of the voice leaning against the door to the lavatory, motioning for me to come.  
  
"I'll be back," I stood and made my way past Dopey and down the aisle, ignoring his comment about setting a record for the most bathroom visits in a single flight.  
  
I stepped inside and locked the door behind me, hopping up to sit on the sink in order to make room for the familiar apparition.  
  
"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "You said you were going to stay at home."  
  
"Nice to see you too," he smirked, crossing his arms and arching a brow. "I was worried about this castle you'll be staying in. From what I hear there are a couple of ghosts who haven't been all that friendly to those who've tried to help them cross over in the past."  
  
"Really? Great," I said. "At least I'll be able take out my aggressions on somebody."  
  
"I'm serious, Susannah. These two aren't amateurs, they've had over four hundred years to develop their powers," he uncrossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "They nearly killed a mediator named Duncan Frazier twenty years ago."  
  
I sighed and my stomach started to churn again. I swallowed as my mouth filled with water. Getting sick in front of Jesse was not high on my list of things to do today. "You worry too much. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Querida…"  
  
I sighed. Did he have to use spanish? My stomach did another flip-flop and I slid off the sink.  
  
"Are you alright, Susannah? You look pale," he moved over a little to make room for me.  
  
"Fine. Listen can we finish this discussion later? Right now I'm really not in the mood." I swung open the door and headed back towards my seat.  
  
I hate it when he does that. He's convinced I can't handle mediator things on my own. And maybe I do need his help every once in a while, but honestly, I'm good at what I do. I handled things just fine the fifteen years before I met him, and I never needed help from anyone.  
  
Dopey looked up as I approached our seats and rolled his eyes, "God, Suze. Why don't you just stay there? It would be so much easier."  
  
I ignored the comment and slid past him into my seat.  
  
It was definitely going to be a long flight.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To be continued.. sometime soon I hope. I don't know if Suze would actually suffer from air sickness.. I don't recall reading anything that said she didn't, but I needed it to fit the story so if I was wrong... sorry. =) 


End file.
